Talk:N7: Wrecked Merchant Freighter
Voice Does anybody know the origin of the (presumably) computer voice warning Shepard etc. of the oncoming sandstorm and its severity? It was a male voice (X360) so it didn't belong to EDI. ComaDivine 05:45, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :The shuttle's VI. —Seburo 06:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Number of LOKI Mechs I know that the shipping manifests state that there are 180 mechs, but after playing through the level twice (and killing all the mechs), I'm pretty sure it wasn't anywhere near 180. Seemed like about 50 or 60. Did anyone do a count?Ubcphysicsyangbo 00:28, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : Couldn't be bothered counting, but considering one of the memos states mechs were activating in their crates then exploding, plus the crash, a good number of them would have been lost so it wouldn't be hard to account for the difference. :Although they will first come in small waves of 2-4, then later will come one/two-by-one/two, I've consistently found on several separate playthroughs (at least on the PS3 version) that there are three larger waves of 30, 30 and 40 LOKIs, give or take a few in the last wave. (You can see this by watching how your squadmates react after killing a certain number; e.g. if you had them in cover after deactivating the signal, they will automatically get up and walk over to Shepard after killing the first 30.) Deactivating the distress signal will trigger the first wave, of course; the second wave will appear once you walk past the first few rocks along either "branch" in the level; and the third wave will trigger once you move up around near the pieces of cover where the branches converge. Rtl42 16:24, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :: The sandstorm and your squadmates killing mechs as well makes it hard to count. I went up to 120-130 mechs but at 20% visibility I couldn't count anymore, as I couldn't see what my squadmates were doing and what was going beyond the rock I was covering behind. And btw (at least on the PC) I didn't notice any waves. The mechs keep respawning with more intensity as you approach the shuttle. I stayed in cover to see how far I'd go as soon as I killed the big YMIR mech and the mechs just kept coming, without my squadmates breaking cover or the intensity of enemies deteriotating. E.g. as soon as I killed 3, 3 more appeared on the edge of my radar.--Ornlu 18:21, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Interesting -- were you trying to make an aggressive push for the shuttle, or just taking it easy, waiting out the LOKIs? Maybe you'll have an easier time of counting them if you tell your squad to take cover somewhere behind you, and you take point, and just wait out each "wave" (or perhaps "pack" is the better word?). That way, you can see more clearly whatever they decide to shoot at. :::Also on a side note, my character was a level 27 Vanguard, and I was playing on Insanity. Rtl42 23:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::I pushed fast up to the point where u face the YMIR mech, because I didn't want to deal with it when the sandstorm hits heavy (i.e. I moved to the point where there's 2 paths to choose from, I chose the left (not that it matters) and moved to its end, where the YMIR mech came). After I killed the YMIR I waited behind a rock and kept killing mechs. My squad was Tali and Legion, and I did sent them on my back, but Legion had his sniper equipped, which I hadn't noticed, and I realized after 50 kills that Legion was sniping off mechs which I wasn't counting. I had a Soldier and used the Mattlock assault rifle with Flame shots and the geth pulse rifle with disruptor shots. I was playing Insanity too. When my kill count reached 128, the mission ended, so my guess is that Legion and Tali must have killed about 50 or so mechs with their abilities and Legion's snipers, but as I said I realized too late that they were picking shots, so there's no way I can be sure of how many they killed or if I made a mistake while calculating my own kills.--Ornlu 23:55, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Neith Since this keeps happening I just feel that I have to just state it. Neith is not the third planet in the Amun system, it is the fourth. There is a planet, Sekhmet, that is very close to the star, and considering it keeps happening, it is apparently very easy to miss. So just to say it again, Neith is the fourth planet, not the third. Lancer1289 18:42, November 3, 2010 (UTC) To expand on my original comment, this is the planetary order of the Amun system in order from the star: #Sekhmet #Sobek #Anhur #''Neith'' #Bast Neith is not the third planet, it is the fourth which is demonstrated in the game, and in two separate articles, Amun, and Neith itself. Both articles will show that Neith is the fourth planet, not the third. I know Sekhmet is hard to see, or find, but it is there and because it is, that makes Neith the fourth planet, not the third. Lancer1289 05:19, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Uniforms Anyone notice the Normandy SR-2 uniforms on the crew? KrystilT 09:52, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Hell, nevermind, I never really noticed it on just about anybody on assignments. :Yeah it probably just a hold over on the graphics, but that uniform seems pretty popular among science crews. Lancer1289 17:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Infiltration Has anyone tried just running past the mechs with Tactical Cloak on higher difficulties? I tried it on normal (takes 2 Enhanced Cloaks to run the distance) and I didn't get shot once as they just focused on my squadmates-- 23:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Definitely possible. However, anything less than the Enhanced Cloak + Tech Duration upgrade + Agent specialisation of the Operative (class power), and you risk getting yourself revealed in the middle of a very open area. ArsenVitiuk (talk) 14:39, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Captain's Voice Anyone knows who is the actor doing the captain's voice? It sounded very familiar and I started obsessing about it, then I saw a Seinfeld episode and Newman's voice was very similar (actor Wayne Knight) but he doesn't appear in the credits so I was disappointed and now the obsession is back and I WANT TO FIND OUT :P Please if anyone knows let me know ASAP or I'll probably play every game that additional voice actors appear in to find out and it's a lot of games :P Mechs IS it just me are the LOKI mechs actually tougher here than normal?